The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
An individual may listen to a radio and hear a song or see something that catches the individual's interest. The individual may at later time search the web to find the song or information about the item seen, and may intend to purchase the song or something related to the item seen, but may not have enough information or forget some of the information needed for finding the song or the item seen.
To address this problem, U.S. Patent Application, Publication Number 2004/0002938, discloses a marker for marking pieces of music and a dedicated timestamp. However, the use of the marker and timestamp are somewhat limited and could be improved.